Re:Act
by Akira-P
Summary: What if this whole story we came to know as "Tales of Xilla" had a whole different plot-line? What if everyone was... Gender-Bended? (AU)
1. Prologue: Re:Solve

**Prologue: Re:Solve**

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, this is my second time writing a fanfic and well, it has come to my attention that Tales of Xillia's section is in need of more fanfics! So I have come here to deliver! I hope you enjoy!**

**This is an AU-ish about ToX, some events will be the same from the game, but to make the AU even more interesting I decided making this a gender-bender fic as well XD**

**Summary: What if this whole story we came to know as "Tales of Xilla" had a whole different plot-line about a teenager who meets a strange man on her school and is suddenly caught up in a situation that she would end up thinking if this whole fantasy was some kind of fairy tale? But was it really just a fairy tale?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Tales of Xillia. All rights belong to Namco Bandai Games.**

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

My name is Julie Mathis, I was a normal teenager who attended high-school, I was also an honor student and of course, I was also your typical bookworm, but believe it or not, I took some martial arts… Unfortunately, I have somewhat thrown myself in a situation that may sound like a complete fairy tale. I was all that kind of person who lived a normal life with no worries and problems.

"Julie! We have no time, c'mon!" Leo called.

"Coming!" I replied. I was lost in thought to be honest.

"Julie, are you okay?" The young man asked

"Huh? Oh. Sorry I was just thinking. Let's go and get your legs back to normal." I smiled, encouraging Miles, who was now my responsibility to take care of.

"Alright then." He said, looking back at the road. I needed to take care of him, it was my fault to begin with, after all.

All of you right now who is out there in this world and universe, if you are curious as to how this happened, I hope you're here to listen this happened, because this isn't just someone's old fairy tale or some fantasy I'm making up… This is Tales of Xillia.

* * *

**-Date: September 1, 2011**

**-Location: Earth, Japan, Shinagawa, Tokyo**

* * *

_On that day I didn't know what I was thinking when I first met him, I remember it clearly. It was after school, I saw a boy who was about to jump._

"W-Wait! What do you do you think are you doing!?" I screamed, pleading him not to jump.

I noticed a young man who was strangely on the school's rooftop and he looked like he was about to commit suicide which of course a "do-gooder" like me… Will have to worry about…

"…" He just looked down dead silent.

He didn't look familiar, his hair color and his clothing looked a bit off… He must have been a foreigner. I wasn't from Japan myself, in fact I was born and came from a different country to study here. Even though I was a foreigner myself, I have never seen hair and clothing like that before… It's as if his appearance came straight from a manga and/or anime! He had light brown hair, clothing the edges of his locks being colored blonde and he had this one strand of hair colored green; it was seemingly floating in air as if it was defying gravity! Not to mention his clothing! It was even more off! Blue, light blue and black is what it was colored, but that wass pretty irrelevant right now, wasn't it?

"Wait for me there, okay!?" I shouted, knowing full well that the boy would wait; he was that kind of guy. I ran upstairs as quickly as I can, although must admit he did look quite handsome… No! That's not the case right now! I had to get to him before he jumps off…!

* * *

**Miles's POV**

* * *

What an odd human… I have say though… This universe is quite a spectacular sight, humans here function with no mana lobes yet they manage to make such buildings! Not to mention the fact that there is a large amount of mana and yet they do not use spirits to help them, instead they do all the work.

"Sylph, Undine, Efreet and Gnome. Call Nami for me."

The Four decided to manifest and summoned Nami. She was a girl with orange-yellow hair that had a side ponytail, crimson red eyes and an un-explainable design of clothing with the colors of orange and a bit of red, white and yellow. **((A/N: Sorry I don't feel like explaining how she looked like… Same with Miles, but she l just don't know how to describe their attire.))**

"You called oh 'great' Lord of Spirits?" The girl appeared with her crimson eyes staring with excitement.

"Open the dimensional cross roads for me." I ordered.

"Understood." She swung her hand making an asterisk shaped glyph and opening the dimensional cross roads gates in mid-air, while doing so; a familiar voice appeared.

"Wait!" It screamed as it got closer and closer.

"Uh-Oh. It seems like I need to go now." Nami claimed, putting her index finger on her mouth and said "Treat her nicely for me, okay?"

I looked back seeing Nami disappear into thin air. As for the other girl, she has finally caught up to me and huffed as much as she can.

"Ah..! Wait..!" She pointed her finger signaling me to give her one moment.

"Yes… What are you in need of?" I asked.

She kept trying to get back all the oxygen she lost… Then again this building is three stories high, if she ran that fast she must have been that. "Excuse me… Are you alright?" I asked. Humans were always so fragile, but in this universe they seem to be even _more _fragile.

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS!" she exclaimed. I must say, she has such a loud mouth.

"Please be more specific, I do not understand what you meant about what you have just said and I wouldn't mind if you would speak a little bit softer." I said, after saying so she quickly gained her composure.

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

"I'm sorry am I misunderstanding the current situation?" I asked, by the way he's speaking; it didn't seem like she wanted to die.

"You might just be..." Laughing awkwardly he looked away and asked me what I thought he was going to do.

"I-I thought you were going to commit suicide…"

"Is that what it looked like? Then again I am on top of a building and I am very close to the very edge…" He then puts his hands around his chin and continued. "I apologize if I made you worry, but as for now I need to leave."

"Oh… Is that right…?" I looked behind him and noticed something _very _odd and when I say "_very odd_" I mean that thing that is making a gap between the skies… "Wh-What is that!?" I screamed pointing towards the gap.

"Ah… That..? Well you see I needed to go through that to get back to my world."

"Wait _your _world? What do you mean?"

"You may not believe me, but through that gate is a place called 'Rieze Maxia' and that is where I should be. So I'm afraid I have to leave, now… Unfortinately I have matters to attend to…"

Rieze Maxia… Where have I heard that name before?

* * *

**Flashback**

**April 1, 2011**

**Opening Ceremony**

* * *

"_Students, my name is Nami Daikome, I am your school director you may call me "Ms. Nami" or anything that may apply to you as long as you call me with proper manners and to add to the subject I am currently making a project with my fellow Co. Workers._

_A new book will be soon published about a boy who lives in a world called '__**Rieze Maxia' **__and will have a sudden change in his life. As you all know our school is _

_well known for making such books and we are to add this project to the '__**Tales of Series**__' it is obvious enough that adding a new title will mean this will be celebrating its 15__th__ anniversary and will be the thirteenth title involved in the series._

_Our previous title '__**Tales of Graces**__' has proven itself quite well. Although a lot of complaints about Cheria Barnes were made, but not to fear we will do our _

_best to… Erm… Never do the same mistake again. I apologize, but once published we can never change that again and I shall bid you farewell, but before that. I would like to say another thing._

_In this school we a__ccept any sort of creativity you students come up with, so do not be ashamed to show your talents. Our school is here to support you on your talents so please, if you think you're good at something you may kindly speak to us."_

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"No way! That place exists!?" I exclaimed begging him to answer me.

"Of course, it does. Did I not say I was going there?"

Impossible… But how did our so-called school director Ms. Nami… If it does exist I might just be able to check it out myself.

"M-May I come?"

He stood there blankly, thinking for a response. In all honest truth; he had this mysterious air that seems to attract me. The courage, will and conviction in his eyes somewhat attracts my full attention. People always told me that one's eyes carry all the secrets, pain and suffering one has been through. Out of the people I've currently met in this school, they all had one thing I didn't have and that was… Resolve.

"Very well." Facing me again he said "But, if you ever get in trouble I will take no responsibility of you, understand?"

"Right." Agreeing to his deal, he walked towards the gap and I followed.

* * *

"_Indeed when sent a subject named 'Solve', your reply would be sent as 'Re: Solve' but of course for a question to be 'solved' one must look for the answer which they seek."_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm making some character designs for each one of the characters, but I'll post it on DeviantArt when I'm finished with each one of them. Also in this fic Milla's gender-bend, Miles, has blue eyes and blue colored clothing, meanwhile Jude's gender-bend, Julie, will be have pink colored clothing. (If you've noticed Jude is blue themed and Milla is pink themed.) ****At the mean time just imagine how they look like, because I will be posting how they look like soon. Just not now.**

**Oh and just to let you know Nami is an OC I made, she's basically Namco's supposed human version. Also, yes Julie knows about Manga and Anime, she lives in Japan after all and yes she knows that she's in Tales of Xillia, reasons will be revealed later on so don't worry... There's also that part about Cheria, but believe it or not that was no opinion, it's was an actual fact so please don't kill me. Hope you enjoy and I hope to see you all again my lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bargain

**Chapter 1: Subject: Bargain**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! I have brought to you another chapter of "Re: Act"! Also I know the prologue had some mistakes, I don't know why though… I checked my original document and it didn't have those mistakes, but not to worry I have fixed it! Oh and I'm almost finished with the character designing (well sorta… Alvin's GB is proving to be a challenge)… :3 and thanks for the reviews! Here are my replies from your humble reviews.**

**NightAngel0EX: Thank you so much~ and without a doubt I **_**will**_** write more!**

**Mage of Hope: I find gender-bending amusing so yeah… And unfortunately no, everyone will be gender-bended also I have a little something against love triangles, but some events won't go the same way as they did in the game. They're gender-bends so that would mean slightly different personalities and point of views; I mean what's the fun in gender-bending if you're just gonna copy paste the exact same events from the game, right?**

**Nameless Night: Awwww~ Thank You! The cast's names will be similar to their original genders names, but with slight changes to their originals.**

**Hellion Prime: I think am the first one to make a ToX gender-bender fic. To be honest this idea just popped up in my head! Oh and trust me it **_**will**_** be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Tales of Xillia does not belong to me. All rights belong to Namco Bandai Games.**

* * *

**Date: ?**

**Location: Dimensional Cross Roads AKA Dimensional Rift**

**Julie's POV**

* * *

Upon entering the "Dimensional Cross Roads" or as Miles claims of its other name: the "Dimensional Rift", I myself found it a spectacular sight! There were floating cube like crystals that were glowing, stars illuminated the sky and not only that, but when you look down the area below was bright as daylight! Although the path seems direct there were times where I would wonder off… Hehe…

Lost in thought, my hand was suddenly held by someone and this someone happens to be Miles. Suddenly he tightens his grip and pulls me closer. Hold on… Wh-What's going on!?

"Huh? Hey… What was that for?" I asked, questioning him for tightening his grip on me.

"Look behind you." He said, with a very concerned tone. I followed as he said; looking behind my back shocked me. He did the right thing – pulling my hand… I was about to fall off if not for him!

"Thanks… I'm sorry about that I was kinda spacing out…" For meeting him for the first time, he's already given me a good impression on him.

"I understand you would like to experience how the other world looks like, but you would look very conspicuous to the people of Rieze Maxia. Considering you're wearing attire that is very unfamiliar to them." Releasing my hand and continued. "To make matters worse; you do not know how to speak their language."

"Wait, you mean there's a whole different language!?" I exclaimed, it shocked. I didn't expect a different language!

"Yes, did you not think of that?"

"Unfortunately, l expected a whole different world, culture and all that, but not a different language…"

I looked at him sigh, it was pretty much expected. I just awkwardly laughed, but then it hit me; how was he speaking in English?

"Wait… Then tell me… How are you able to communicate with me?" I asked.

"A girl gave me all the knowledge I needed to know about your world. I also know how to speak, but only with a limited amount of languages… I've learned English and Japanese, but that's it!"

"Can you call her right now?"

"She left several minutes ago, like before you came to the rooftop. She's currently doing her job so I doubt I can call her now."

"Well… How do you expect me to speak to them?" I asked, while he was thinking of a solution. Crossing his arms, I knew he was having troubles thinking of a proper solution.

* * *

**Miles's POV**

* * *

The current situation may be easy to handle now since there is currently no one here besides us, but when we get there this won't turn out well… I didn't know the girl's name as well, so I wouldn't know how to introduce her and make an excuse.

"I never really asked, but what's your name? I never really asked so I think this would be an appropriate time to do so." I looked at her and again she was spacing out. She's not very concentrated is she…?

"Huh? Oh that's right I never told you…" By the looks of it she was reminded how she screamed at my face, while "twirling" in frustration, she stopped and said "Let's make a proper introduction, okay?" She said smiling and giggling, I was unsure whether it was out of embarrassment or something entirely different.

Humans are such interesting beings. The more I look at her the more she reminded me of a sheep… A thought came into me whereas the girl was a sheep. I chuckled at and then I said. "Very well."

"Alright then, my name is name is Julie Mathis and you?" Her smile became more gentle and I must admit, it's very attractive, in my opinion. She then extended her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Miles Maxwell, I'm glad to have met you." I returned the smile and shook her hand.

"Glad to have met you too!"

So this is what most would call "making friends". This is the first time I have ever interacted with human and made friends with them, but I think I might take a liking towards Julie. I have to wonder though… Does friendship concern my face heating up, whenever I face someone? It was probably irrelevant, so I'll just disregard it for now.

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

"So… Miles, what's your plan?" I asked. He must have thought of plan.

"First I plan on going to visit my hometown, Nia Khera. Then, introduce you to the people there, while I try to ask Avaria to get you some clothes to wear. Also I'll try to get you some books about our language and while you do read, I'll try to summon that girl to help you out somehow."

"Avaria? Who's she?"

"She's my hand maid. Her temper is something challenging to be tolerant of, but her sense of fashion is amazing. She picked out these clothes for me!"

"Well I can't deny the fact that it does look good on you."

"Thank you, I'm quite fond of it."

We kept talking about things from the other world; it was somewhat interesting… Well then! When I get there, I will bury my face in those books and learn about their world as fast as I can! So judging from what Miles and I have been talking about; I need a "Mana Lobe" and I don't have one… How will I get through that world without dying!?

"Now, now. Not to panic, you _do _have a Mana Lobe." My eyes widened. Who said that!?

"I did. Hehe~" When the voice took form, I was shocked.

"Ms. Nami!?"

Strangely the more I looked at her, her attire was completely different, she would normally wear something your typical school director or principal would wear… You know, blazers, long tight skirts and stuff like that. She would look more like an office woman, to be honest and not to mention those glasses that she would normally wear..! Where are they!? She looks like some cosplayer with those kinds of clothes… They look like what the main characters in her stories AKA the "Tales of Series" actually wears! A somewhat mixture of Tear and Estelle's attire… Then again Miles looks like one of those cosplayers as well.

"Wh-What's with the get up..?" I asked.

"Ah… Nami. I was planning to summon you." Miles said, wait so this was girl he was planning to summon?

"Wait you mean you were planning to summon Ms. Nami? As in our school's director?" I looked at Miles.

"How old do you think am I Julie?" Ms. Nami asked, with such a childish face

"Um… Twenty? Th-Thirty? You looked quite young when I first met you, you seemed like you were around my age…"

"Physically yes, I'm sixteen, but chronologically no…" Her face changed expressions and looked like she was going to murder me "I'm actually 56 years old!"

"What!?" She didn't look _that _old and I didn't expect her to be_ that_ young! Or old… Or young… I'm lost…

"Nami, don't scare her. She can't quite process how every different universe works." Miles proclaimed, supporting my back when I was about to faint.

"Okay, Okay. I won't do anything anymore." She said ensuring Miles. She then snapped her fingers and with a single snap everything in the world just froze…

"Julie. Let's make a deal, okay?" Ms. Nami asked.

"What kind of deal..?"

"I'll help you by giving you the knowledge you need to know about their universe and you give me something in return. How about that?"

"What do you want in return?" She turned to her back and giggled.

"I want your story, Julie…" Light illuminated as she swayed her hands forming an asterisk like glyph opening the Dimensional Gates, she then turned back to me. "For the next 'Tales of Series' get that? You, Julie Mathis will be one of the main protagonists for 'Tales of Xillia'. That's right Julie, you are Jude. Do you understand?"

"You mean…? Each story you ever wrote were true..?"

"Yes. I'm sure you've acquainted with Lucy fon Fabre, Listearious Grants, Asbelle Lhant and Solaris, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well if you weren't stupid enough, no offense; they were Luke, Tear, Asbel and Sophie. I'm guessing when you came to Namco Academy they said something like 'good Luck out there.' right?"

"They've also been through other worlds… Haven't they?"

"Yes, but Tear and Solaris was from their respective worlds, they just decided to tag along and see the other world."

I noticed it… My classmates had something I didn't have resolve and conviction. I didn't understand why all of them looked like their lives were fulfilled and somewhat complete, but I felt a bit jealous. They all looked so happy…

"Wait you mean Asbelle is married!?" I exclaimed.

"No, no. I was… Hehe… Somewhat drunk when I was writing the story, but believe me Asbel doesn't end up with Cheria." She looked away with embarrassment.

It was somewhat of a relief from what she said the original Cheria would be a boy. Cheria did somewhat irritate. I didn't quite like how manipulative and whiney she was… I wonder how her male counterpart is like…

Wait a minute if I'm going to be thrown away to that story that Ms. Nami plans to make then that means my life will forever change, right? It won't be the same any longer, but that would also mean that Miles's universe is at the brink of chaos. Most of the novels this woman has ever written always had war or something about regeneration… Would that actually mean me, as in the girl who lived a normal and controlled life will finally change and go save another world…?

"Ms. Nami!" I said.

"Y-Yes?" She looked back at me and said "So do you accept my offer?"

"I do." I looked straight to her eyes. "I accept your offer to give me knowledge about their universe and in return I will allow you to watch me on this journey of mines.

She looked down closing her crimson eyes, smiling and crossing her arms. "Very well then. I hope you find what you are exactly looking for in their entire universe." She paused looking back to the Dimensional Gate. "Julie Mathis, I truly trust that you will be able to tell me a wonderful story, just like what the rest did."

"I will and I hope I do find what exactly I'm searching for."

She snapped her fingers again allowing time to flow, but at that very moment everything just went dark and suddenly I felt arms catching me and holding me tight. Hehe… Whoever that person was he or she is so warm…

Everything in my head is going too fast and I felt like my head was about to explode, but then I heard echoes going through my head. Calling my name, judging by the person's voice it was a man's… Miles? No impossible, he said he won't take responsibility if something ever happens to me… So it can't be right…? But it sounded exactly like him. Can it really be him..? Before I knew it I was already unconscious.

* * *

"_If you lose to a bargain you, not only lose the game, but you also lose your life. Although, never forget that no matter how you play the cards your actions and decision is what controls your fate."_

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: WELL! This chapter was VERY long! I hope you enjoyed! P.S. As I said the hate on Cheria Barnes is bigger than some of you Cheria fans think, it's a true fact and not only that, but I also somewhat dislike her XD because of **_**reasons...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding Time!

**Chapter 2: Bonding Time!**

* * *

**A/N: SUP! XD yes I'm well aware that I haven't been updating in a looooong time! . I blame school…! Well here I bring you chapter 2! Lol. I can see you jumping joyfully there just because of the title. Guess what'll happen in this one? *Thunder Clouds* NYAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!~ (Yes, I'm also aware that I'm crazy today, but believe it or not that's the real me. I just thought it would be more fun this way.)**

* * *

**Location: Dimensional Rift**

* * *

**Miles's POV**

* * *

"Julie! Julie, wake up!" I exclaimed, while the young teen was in my arms.

"Worry not, Miles she just fainted from the amount of knowledge she just received. This is just a whole new world for her. Anyway I need to go now; Senix would be pissed if I don't get back in time." The side-ponytailed girl said, looking at me. "Take care of her, okay? She's strong, but try not to do anything shocking."

"After I just said I won't take responsibility of her…" I sighed, knowing I couldn't just leave her lying down here in a place like this.

"Awww…~ You just got yourself a friend!" She giggled.

"I suppose." I looked at Julie peacefully sleeping. She's very attractive, the more I looked at her. I doubt she even knows it herself.

"Ah… Young love… Sooner or later you might find yourself falling for her!~" Nami chuckled assuming something embarrassing.

I blushed. "E-Excuse me!?"

"You're falling for her aren't-cha?"

"But I just met her! Please consider what you're saying before you joke around like that."

"Doesn't love always start out as a joke?" She asked, grinning in an odd manner.

"Even if I do fall for her, I can't be with her… As the-" My sentence was cut off only to be continued by Nami.

"Lord of Spirits and as Maxwell, my duty comes first. Yadi-yadi-ya. Is what you were going to say, right?"

"Yes. Somewhat." I looked away.

"GEEZ!" Nami exclaimed, rubbing her head. "You're a young man, Miles! At least loosen up once in a while!"

"Huh?"

"You know what never mind… I'll let you figure it out on your own. For now; I bid you farewell." She said going through the gates, while I stood up carrying Julie and walked away. Finally, reaching the gates towards my home in Nia Khera I hoped in and was being transported to the other world

* * *

**Location: Nia Khera**

* * *

Upon arriving in the small village I was to be only greeted by my handmaid.

"LORD MILES!" She said jumping in anger and frustration. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"I only went for a little stroll, Avaria."

"Ah.. Well okay the-" She paused noticing the sleeping teen in my arms. "WHO IS THAT!?" Hoping backwards and pointing at the girl I was carrying.

"Her name is Julie Mathis. I'm heading back to the shrine; Avaria, go look for something that Julie can change in. She looks very odd and conspicuous with these kinds of clothes, so please go and look for something." I said heading towards the direction of my house.

"But, Lord Miles! Where did you find the girl?"

"I'll give you details later; just do what I told you to do."

* * *

**At Miles's Shrine**

* * *

Once I got it I settled Julie at that chair I normally meditated on, while I sat down on the floor. Well what now? I couldn't really do anything, but look at her. I just took out a book, but I already finished these books… Nami sure does give me strange books; they're very interesting though I have to say. Suddenly the Four appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring her here? She's not from this world after all…" Undine said, looking at me with great concern.

"Yeah! I mean she's pretty and all that, but is it really alright!?" Sylph exclaimed, flying around in a confused fashion.

"I don't think it's a bad thing at all!" Gnome proclaimed, rolling on her little globe.

"Please everyone; you're pressuring the poor boy." Efreet announced. I can agree it's quite frustrating to deal with all of them at times…

"I don't know what else I can do, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon. For now we better prepare for her reactions…"

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

Opening my eyes, somewhat hurts… It wasn't that bright, but ah…! So much knowledge crammed into my head! When I tried opening my eyes, everything was so blurry... All I could see was yellow and a hint of blue.

"Huh!? Ah..! Um…" A familiar voice said, his voice was very close to me though… All too close…

My vision was clearing up and the clearer it got the redder my cheeks were so was the other persons'… It was Miles for the love of everything good and right! "What… Are you… Doing?" I asked the male blonde, who was still a few inches away from me and my tomato face.

"Uh… Well you see…"

A clap came from a green like spirit. "Alright, you two lovebirds!" The flying spirit said and lovers!? We're not _lovers_! "That's enough, besides… AVARIA ALERT!" She proclaimed. She must have been Slyph! Ah… How painful it is to learn stuff about this world… Avaria? Oh…! She was the handmaid, right? The moment Sylph spoke about Avaria was the moment Miles's expression changed from embarrassed to scared and jumped away from me. The Four had also disappeared. Was Avaria that frightening?

"LORD MILES! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THE CLOTHES!" The twin-tail silver haired girl exclaimed, carrying a bag full of clothes.

"Ah… Well that's good to hear and you're just in time. Julie woke up a few seconds ago!" Miles said, happily looking at the bags of clothes Avaria got me.

"So you're Julie, ey?" Avaria said, walking towards my direction.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." I said and I also noticed that I was speaking their language. Wow. This is really weird never knew I could learn a language that quick. Then again, I don't want to experience that same agony with learning that way ever again!

"Well you better not cause lord Miles anymore trouble!" She exclaimed, thumping her feet.

"I-I'll try not too…" I looked away. I'll try sure, but clearly I already did. I'm gonna have to repay Miles somehow.

"Try not to!? You already did! He was carrying you all the way to this very shrine! So at least say thank you!"

"I was, but then you just came out of nowhere...!"

"That's enough, Avaria. She just came here to Nia Khera, don't make her think that people around here are as loud as you are." Miles proclaimed, holding a bag in his hands. "I think these will look good on you." He said giving the bag to me.

"Erm… Thanks." When I looked at what was inside, it was a pink dress with black leggings, a white bolero jacket and some white flat shoes.

"Hold on, girly! That won't do, you know how to fight right?" Avaria asked. Sure I knew how to fight, but that would depend if I learn how to use my mana lobe.

"Y-Yes somewhat, but not in the way people here do."

"What? Well whatever, but that those kinds of clothes won't be easy to fight in!"

"Well okay then… What do you suggest?"

She went back looking through some of the clothes she got, it seemed like she was having trouble, since she kept looking to me and the clothes. I have to say the clothes she picked out were very pretty and seemed appropriate for fighting as well; I wonder what was making it so hard for her.

"Hey…" Miles whispered into my ears. "Sorry about earlier…"

"No it's okay, but what were you trying to do." I whispered back.

"The Four were arguing again and Undine decided to splash some water on Efreet, but then instead of hitting Efreet it hit me and I was pushed towards you. To make things worse, Gnome was panicking and made the ground shake; causing me to trip."

"Is that normal?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This house was also filled with Lava once and we had to repair the damage... They're like bickering in-laws…!"

"I see." So a guy like Miles, is the Lord of Spirits, huh? I didn't expect that, but I also didn't expect that the Great Four were those kinds of spirits. He even called them "Bickering In-Laws!"

"Okay! I found some clothes that will look beautiful on you and not only that they're expensive so you won't look like some country bumpkin!" Avaria exclaimed, excitedly giving me a bag and a box.

The bag had a jacket with pink and purple lining, long sleeves that had maroon linings, tight short-skirts and stockings meanwhile, the box had boots with golden lining. How much did all of these cost!? And there are even more bags and boxes at the back! Well I suppose it's time to try it out…

"Scoot a long, lord Miles. Julie has to try out some clothes!" Avaria said.

"I'm aware of that." Miles claimed, leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

**Miles's POV**

* * *

That went smoother than I expected… I wonder what'll happen to her, it worries me because I can hear screams from the inside. Things like "Ouch my hair!" and Avaria saying "Wait I just need to do something with it!" I sighed. I hope the two will get along. I'm so sorry Julie, but it wasn't only you who had to go through that…

* * *

**Time Passes**

* * *

I heard a bang and a squeal. I pity you, Julie, but then I heard a sudden burst of crying. When I looked behind me; I found a stunningly beautiful, twin-braided girl, with her black, shining locks reaching up to her waist. Nami may have been right about me falling for her, but I cannot let myself do so. I am Maxwell, Lord of the Spirits; I should not let such small things take me away from my duty! But her expression is just too "cute" as one would say.

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: Ehehe~ I can see you squealing and facepalming there at the same time ahahaha! Don't worry, one of my reasons for writing this is because I wanted to improve the romantic sub-plot in ToX it was just too… Plain? I mean I can understand that it was a "quiet understanding" between the two, but at least add more fluff! Lol and yeah… No quote today I found this to be a fun chapter so nothing to be serious about now, but there will be quotes on other chapters. It just depends on how serious the chapter is.**


End file.
